1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle including a heat exchanger such as a radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcycle (vehicle) including a radiator (heat exchanger) for cooling a water-cooled four-cycle engine is generally known. Such a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-48074, for example. In this motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-48074, a radiator and a pair of wind guide ducts for guiding cooling wind passing through the radiator are arranged in a region between the front surface of a leg shield covering the front sides of the legs of a driver and a cover covering the front surface of the leg shield. When the motorcycle is in motion, running wind (cooling wind) is introduced from an opening of the cover for cooling the radiator, while the cooling wind passing through the radiator is guided by the wind guide ducts to a portion behind a front wheel and then is discharged.
In the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-48074, however, the pair of wind guide ducts must be provided independently of the leg shield, and hence the structure of a portion including a wind guide member for guiding the cooling wind passing through the radiator (heat exchanger) and the leg shield is disadvantageously complicated. Further, the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-48074 guides the cooling wind passing through the radiator to the wind guide ducts only through an air stream of the cooling wind, and hence it is difficult to guide a sufficient quantity of air to the wind guide ducts from behind the radiator. Consequently, it is difficult to improve the cooling capability of the radiator (heat exchanger).